Dimmsdale Dimensions
by Linzerj
Summary: Lots of OC's! Co-written with Mischievia SamanthaFenton. Her OC, Jess, wishes to be with a new BFF since everyone's gone away on vacation. But where she ends up shocks her and the people of another Dimmsdale! A crazy adventure unfolds! Wee! Rated K.
1. The fun begins!

This is co-written with Mischievia SamanthaFenton. If you do not know who our OC's are, read Extraordinary (Linzerj), Wands and Wings, and Creepy Crawly Things (Mischievia), Trying To Stop (Mischievia), Fairly Odd Songfics (Mischievia), and The Jerk Who Stopped Christmas (Mischievia). I own Alex and her many siblings. Mischievia owns Jess, Din, and Luna. Butch Hartman owns_ The Fairly Odd Parents _and_ Danny Phantom._ ENJOY!!

Miscievia came up with the title and the idea for this story to happen. I sorta invented the plot. ENJOY THE STORY THINGY!!

* * *

**Dimmsdale Dimensions**

"I'M ALONE!" Jess cried. She had black hair and green eyes. She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and jeans and blue converse. She had on two bracelets, one red and one blue. They poofed out of disguise to leave two fairies floating over Jess.

The boy had spiky red hair and red eyes. He had on a white dress shirt, a red tie, jeans, and red shoes.

The girl had blue hair hanging around her blue eyes. She had on a blue shirt, black pants, and a blue skirt over that. Both had wands, wings, and floaty crowny things.

"Why? Maria is here," Luna said.

"BECAUSE AJ AND CHESTER ARE GOING TO WHO-KNOWS-WHERE-ISTAN AND TIMMY IS GOING TO USTINKISTAN AND I'M STUCK HERE!!" Jess screamed.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Din asked loudly.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Jess yelled back.

"SHUDDUP!!" Luna screeched.

"Okay, jeez," Jess grumbled.

"And why don't you wish yourself somewhere with someone like you to hang out with?" Luna suggusted.

"That's a great idea, Luna!" Jess cried.

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" Din asked no one. He and Luna raised their wands and poofed themselves and Jess away.

* * *

Alex waved bye to Timmy. He was going to a place called Ustinkistan...poor kid. Alex had black hair and blue eyes. She had on black jeans, a camo shirt, and green sneakers. She was currently dating Timmy Turner, who had fairies named Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He was leaving with Wanda, who was his pink hat. Cosmo and Poof had to stay behind because it was too suspicious if they went as hats and Timmy's grandparents might try and eat them as fish. So the two male fairies were staying with the Fentons.

She was arguing with her brothers Frankie and Matt again about the flavor of Cosmo's head jelly with Cosmo...again. Then suddenly there was a poof of colorful fairy smoke near them. Instinctivly the three halfa's went invisible while Poof and Cosmo hid as squirrels.

When the smoke cleared there was a girl standing there. She had black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest, jeans, and blue converse. She had two fairies, a guy and a girl. The guy had spiky red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a red tie, with jeans and red shoes. The girl had blue hair hanging around her blue eyes and was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a blue skirt over that.

"Where are we?" the girl asked her fairies.

"This place looks like Dimmsdale!" the guy fairy cried as Matt, Alex, and Frankie became visible and Cosmo and Poof changed back into fairies.

"Hey it does-wait, is that...?" the girl fairy asked, looking at Cosmo.

"Hey, it's that fairy Timmy has!" the boy fairy cried. The girl fairy slapped him and said, "SHUDDUP, DIN YOU DING-DONG!!"

Jess saw them too. "Oh, hi! I'm Jess Fenton!" she said. Alex blinked and said, "I'm Alex, and these are my bros Frankie and Matt."

"Last name?" Jess asked out of curiosity. Alex sighed and said, "Fenton."

Jess blinked and then did one of those weird spazzes that Crocker does, without screaming "Fairy godparents!" Then she fell on the floor.

"Um, you fell on the floor," Cosmo pointed out.

"Thank you captian obvious!" Jess shouted at him. "AND HOW ARE YOU THREE FENTONS?!"

"Um...our parents are Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Manson Fenton," Matt said. Jess blinked and screamed and spazzed again. Frankie gave her the universal coo-coo sign, which resulted in Alex slapping him. "How is your last name Fenton?"

"I'M DANNY'S COUSIN, AND HE'S ONLY FOURTEEN!" Jess screamed. Frankie did the universal coo-coo sign again and Luna slapped herself. "Jess, we're in another dimension version thing of Dimmsdale. Duh."

"Oh," Jess said. Alex bought this as Jess stood up. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Uh, same here," Alex replied, shaking her hand. They all just kinda...stood there.

"So..." Jess said.

"Yep..." Alex said.

"Well..." Matt said.

"Yeah..." Frankie said.

"We're gonna go now..." the boys said, running away. The girls and fairies watched the boys run away.

"So...you know Cosmo or something?" Alex asked. Jess nodded. "Yeah. Timmy Turner is his godchild-"

"Timmy exists in your universe too?!" Alex gasped. Jess nodded again. "Yep! And he's still clueless!"

"Sweet..." Alex said. Then they just sorta stood there some more. Cosmo broke the silence.

"Well, only one thing left to do now!" Cosmo declared. He stuck his finger into his ear, pulled out some jelly, and ate it. "Yep, definitley grape."

Din stuck his finger in and tasted. "Nah...going with strawberry still," he said. Luna shrugged. "Ah, what the heck?" And she ate some head jelly. "It tastes like raspberry to me."

Alex and Jess stuck their fingers in and tasted. They yelled, "BLACKBERRY!!" at the same time. They exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Alex, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"This is the beginning of an awesome friendship."

* * *

**YAY!! THEY MEET AT LONG LAST!! WE'RE SO HAPPY!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. STUPID CAMERA DUDE!

OMG, CHAPTER 2!! WOOHOONESS!!

Wanda: Is that even a word?

Me: What?

Luna: Woohooness. Is it a word?

Me: I dunno, but it is now!

Wanda: Oi.

Cosmo: IT'S OINK!!

Luna: Quiet before I tape you up with duct tape!

Cosmo: you mean duck tape?

Din: I think she means Quack Tape.

Me: Oh brother.

* * *

**Dimmsdale Dimensions**

"AHH!! FAIRY ATTACK!!" Crocker screamed as colorful things hit his van. They were actually paintballs being shot at him by Alex, Jess, Din, Cosmo, Matt, and Frankie. Luna was just watching, unhappily poofing up more paintballs when needed.

"Man, you were right! This IS fun!" Alex said to Jess.

"Isn't it? I love it when he hits something!" Jess said.

"Well, come on, let's go do something other than this, like...like shopping!" Luna suggested. Alex and Jess stared at her. "Is she serious?" Alex asked. Jess shrugged, and Luna grabbed them by their ears.

"Yes I'm serious, and I don't care whether or not you want to but we're going shopping!" she yelled at them. Then they poofed away.

"Jess? Shopping?" Din asked.

"With Alex, too?" Frankie asked in disbelief.

"I feel so sorry for them," Cosmo said.

"Yeah...let's shoot more paintballs at people!" Matt screamed. And the colorful paintballs flew!

_With Luna, Alex, and Jess...._

The three girls appeared in the Fairy World mall, Jess and Alex screaming about their ears being in pain. Luna finally dropped them. "There. Now, come on, let's shop! You two need some new clothes," she added, indicating the blacks and greens and blues of their outfits.

"BUT I LIKE MY OUTFIT!!" they screamed together. Luna sighed and dragged them into a store kinda like Hot Topic. "Here. Better?" Jess and Alex shrugged. "It's good for pants, but what about shirts?" Luna sighed again. No wonder they never went shopping for anything!

But after 5 minutes, Alex and Jess were loaded up with jeans. Alex also got a FRED T-shirt in dark green. Jess asked who Fred was.

"Ohmigosh, you've never seen a Fred video?" Alex asked. Jess shook her head and Alex turned to Luna. "Get us to a computer cafe, stat!"

So Alex showed Jess a couple off Fred videos and by the time Luna dragged them out, they were laughing their guts out on the ground. Luna rolled her eyes. Ai carumba.

_The Timmy from Alex's dimension..._

"I hope Alex is having fun," Timmy muttered to a disguised Wanda.

_The Timmy from Jess's dimension..._

"I hope Jess is having fun," Timmy muttered to the disguised fairies.

_With Jorgen..._

Jorgen was watching "All My Biceps" on his plasma TV.

_With Raven from the Teen Titans..._

"Excuse me, who are you?" Raven asked the FOP camera person.

_With Me..._

The girl turned to the camera dude. "Why are you filming me? Get back out there and film the action!!" she screamed.

"Uh, the chapter's over," the camera dude replied. The girl blinked as she stroked her kitty. "Oh. Well GET OUTA MY ROOM!!"

* * *

Me: -to the camera guy- Why in the world were you filming me?!

Camera guy: I don't know! There was nothing left to film!

Lindsay (from TDI/TDA): Are you Tyler?

Me: LINDSAY GET OUTA HERE!!

Camera guy: You're mean.

Me: SHUDDUP IF YA WANNA SURVIVE MY CAT'S ATTACK!!

Camera guy: She's declawed.

Me: Well...the next time you mess up, YOU'RE FIRED!!

Camera guy: -on his knees- No, please, no! I have a wife and five kids to feed!

Sam (from iCarly): Well tough nubs!

Me: Yeah, what she said!

Cosmo: PRESS THE GREENISH BUTTON THING!!


	3. Burping contest!

CHAPTER THREENESS!!

Wanda: Now you're just making things up.

Me: Wanda I need help with chapter four!

Wanda: Too bad! WHIMP!!

Me: WAH!! -cries in corner-

Jess: WANDA!! Stop making the authoress sad!!

Wanda: WHATEVER!!

Alex: Jeez, you woke up grumpy this morning.

Wanda: No, I just realized Cosmo is getting paid more than me AND I didn't get my two cups of espresso coffee this morning!!

Alex: Okay...

Jess: We should start the story now...

* * *

Chapter 3

So the randomness continued. Raven eventually found the camera man and eliminated him with her scary dark powers, causing the rookie camera dude to step up. Now we watch an upside down Dimmsdale - wait, why is it...? Stupid rooky. Anywhozits, now that the camera is at the RIGHT ANGLE, we see that Alex and Jess are happiliy skipping around in GIR and FRED T-shirts.

"So blah blah blah blah blah!!" Jess said. Alex nodded and said, "I know. But then yadda yadda yadda, yadda yadda?"

Luna asked, "What are you two talking about?!" but was ignored. Jess suddenly stopped and asked Alex, "Can I call you Lexa?" Alex blinked. "Um...why?" Jess shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanna." Alex replied, "Fine, whatever."

Then some strange dude came up to them and pointed to Alex. "You should be in a play," he said. Alex said, "No." The guy said, "Why not? Plays help you grow big and strong!" Alex crossed her arms and said, "No, I don't wanna!" The guy said, "But...you'd be good in a play!" Alex shook her head. "No, I don't wanna. I don't wanna because I don't wanna." The dude said, "That's no reason." Alex fell to the floor in a tantrum and screamed, "DON'T WANNA DON'T WANNA DON'T WANNA!!" The dude turned to Jess. "You wanna be in the play?" Jess fell to the floor in her own tantrum and cried, "NO!! NO PLAY!! STINKY PLAY!! YUCKY PLAY!! WAAAAA!!!" The dude shrugged and walked away as Luna stared. "Okay..."

The girls continued rolling and screaming on the floor until a brunette girl came up and poked them. "YOU'RE IDIOTS!!" she screamed. Alex asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Liz. I'm Timmy's cousin from another dimesion!" she cried. "IMMA GUMMY BEAR!! WATCH HOW WE DO THIS!! WEEEEE!!!" Then Liz skipped away.

"What is with all the randomness today?!" Jess cried. Alex shrugged as Din and Cosmo and Poof flew over. "EVERYONE!!! GUESS WHAT?! WE'RE ENTERING THE BURPING CONTEST!!" they screamed together.

"AWESOME!!" Alex screeched. "Matt and Frankie are gonna be psyched!" she zipped off and was back in an instant with her brothers. "WE'RE IN!!" they cried.

Luna sighed. "Jess, please tell me you're not gonna do it!" she almost begged. Jess nodded. "I don't think I will..."

_At the Burping Contest..._

Poof, by far, was the best burper, coming in first place! I mean, he strikes people with lightning when he burps! How awesome is that?! He got a cool trophy, too.

Alex skipped along the path, singing a random song. Jess stared at her. "Lexa..." Alex turned and screamed, "MY NAME IS BOB!!" before skipping away again. Jess sighed, ran to catch up with her, and said, "Okay..._Bob..._have you been taking any new medications we should know about?" Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe..."

Matt came up and said, "Ah, she'll be fine. She ate lots of chocolate last night. She found Jane's secret stash and ate it all." Jess stared at her friend again as she continued to skip and sing randomly. "Well...that explains alot. When's she gonna crash?"

"Three...two...one!" Matt said, and on 'one', Alex stopped and collapsed onto the floor. She curled up in a feeble position and began to suck her thumb, talking in her sleep. "I like the nightlight... I got a boogey... happa-lappa-ding-dong-berry..."

Jess gave her the universal coo-koo sign before walking away. Luna poofed in and scolded, "Jess, help your friend! She could get hit or stepped on or something!" Jess said, "Fine, poof her back to her room. I'm gonna go scare this universe's Chester and AJ by playing video games in the arcade! Laters!"

Luna stared after her and sighed. "Jorgen really needs to pay me more for this job." Then she thought about it and realized something. "Wait, Jorgen does'nt pay me at all! JORGEN!!! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!

* * *

Hilariouso, no? Es muy bien? Gracias! ADIOS!!


	4. CHRISTMAS TIME!

CHAPTER FOUR!! Written in honor of CHRISTMAS!!

CHAPTER FOUR!! WRITTEN IN HONOR OF OUR UPCOMING CHRISTMAS!!

Comic book dude_: When we last left off in this crazy adventure-_

Me: Hey, comic book dude, GO AWAY!! THIS ISN'T A COMIC BOOK!!

Alex: Just get on with the story already!!

Jess: Yeah! And then... go do your spanish homework.

Me: FINE STOP NAGGING ME!!

* * *

Chapter 4

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Alex screamed, poofing into Jess's room. Jess screamed and fell out of her bed. She was dressed in red pajamas with reindeer on them!

"LEXA?!" Jess asked. "How did you get into my universe thingy?!"

"I paid our Wanda $20 to bring me here," Alex replied. Wanda poofed into view. "Er...hi!" the pink haired fairy said. Luna and Din poofed up and said hi to the alternate Wanda person.

"So...er...here!" Alex screeched. "I got you a present!!"

Jess took the box and scremed, "AWESOME!!" She reached under her bed and pulled out a present and gave it to Alex. "Here ya go! I was saving this for the next time we met up, which is...well...now!"

They opened their presents. Jess got a dark blue star necklace and Alex got alight green leaf necklace. Jess smiled. "Hey, wanna meet this world's Timmy?" she asked her friend.

"Sure, if you come meet my world's Timmy," Alex replied. "DEAL!!" they both cried, shaking hands. Wanda sighed. "Well, Alex, I'm going back. Have fun," she said, poofing away. Jess and Alex skipped away, Din and Luna following as a red cat and a blue cat. Jess rang the Turner's doorbell.

Mrs. Turner opened the door. "Oh, hello Jess. Hello, Jess's friend. TIMMY!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Timmy screamed, running down the stairs, pink and green cats following him. "Okay, bye mom!" Timmy said, shutting the door. "Few. Hey, Jess, who's your friend?"

"This is Alex. She's from another dimension," Jess said. "I traveled there with Din and Luna!! It's another Dimmsdale! I bet YOU never went alternate dimension travelling before, Turner!! HA!!"

"Actually, I have," Timmy replied. "I went to Retroville, where everything is all bulgy, and I met a braniac kid with a fudgey head named Jimmy Neutron. HA!!"

"Yo, Turner, wuz up?" Alex said, trying to be gangster like. Jess, Timmy, Luna, Din, Cosmo, and Wanda stared at her. "Uhm... please don't do that ever again," Jess said. Alex nodded and said, "Riiight..."

"Okay, so...now what?" Timmy asked. "Well, now I'm gonna show Jess my world's Timmy Turner!!" Alex said happily. Timmy jumped up and down. "Oooh oooh oooh, can I come too?! PLEASE?!?!?!"

"Grr...fine!" Alex screeched. "LET'S GO ALREADY!!"

And Cosmo and Wanda and Din and Luna poofed them all away.

_In Alex's Universe..._

The seven poofed up in front of Alex's house. "HEY IT'S MY HOUSE!!" Alex pointed out loudly. "Let's go say hi to my parents and my siblings!" She ran inside, followed by Timmy, Jess, and the fairies following.

"Wait...shouldn't we be disguised?" Wanda asked. "Psh, don't worry, it's OK, my family is allowed to know!" Alex told the fairy. She ran into the kitchen where Sam Fenton, her mother, was making dinner.

"Hey Alex," Sam said. "Brought home your pals Timmy and Jess today, hmm? Hi! Dad's upstairs training Frankie."

"'K, thanks mom!" Alex said, skipping away. Jess and a shocked Timmy followed with their fairies.

"YOU'RE A FENTON?!" Timmy finally shouted in disbelief. Alex clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shuddup," Alex hissed. "We have to make them think you're my Timmy. Act like my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Timmy and Jess exclaimed quietly. Alex smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that, didn't I? Yeah, this world's Timmy and I are dating." Timmy, Jess, Cosmo, and Din all fainted onto the floor while Wanda and Luna smiled. "Ohhhh..." they sighed together.

Alex slapped Timmy and Jess and brought them to the training room. As they opened the door, they had to duck to dodge a green ectoplasmic blast. Alex looked up. "DAD!! WATCH IT!!" she screeched. Danny Phantom blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Lex. Thought you were the Box Ghost or something. Frankie's getting much better. Can you spar with him?"

"Fine," Alex grumbled, transforming. Timmy did his best not to act shocked, though he was screaming, "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!?!" in his head.

So Alex and Frankie sparred for all of five seconds. Alex easily beat him by freezing him. "So cold," the Frankie ice statue shivered. Alex brushed her hands together and dragged Timmy and Jess away to another room, saying bye to her dad and Frankie.

"Okay, so, yeah, I had to check in with them... sometimes my folks wonder where I go..." Alex shrugged, and then said, "Let's go see the alternate you!" Pointing to Timmy.

Timmy blinked. "That sounded...really...weird..." he said slowly. Then Alex grabbed them and phased them outside and flew them to Timmy's house, where Cosmo, Wanda, Luna, and Din appeared.

"Triple dog dare you to knock on the door," Jess said to Timmy. "What?!" the brunette sreamed. "Go, Timmy! I wanna see the looks on your faces!" Alex cheered. Timmy gulped and knocked on his house's door. Timmy opened it and then Timmy and Timmy saw each other and screamed and fainted.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Din, Alex, Cosmo, and Jess laughed. Wanda and Luna rolled their eyes until Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda poofed up.

"Oh, whoa... WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!?!" the Wanda's screamed at each other. Cosmo and Cosmo fell to the floor after screaming at each other.

"As I lay on my bed and looked up at the stars, I wondered...WHERE THE HECK WAS THE CEILING?!?!" Jess shouted randomly.

"I'm so gangsta, I carry a squirtgun!" Alex responded, holding up a random squirtgun. Luna sighed. "Wow..." Then she saw Poof and Din playing poker and laughing every time a fallen Timmy, Cosmo, or Wanda would randomly twitch or spazz. Luna sighed. "Surrounded by morons...and even the normal one axts crazed sometimes. Oh well... if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" she said to herself. Then she said loudly, "I was normal, until I met these freaks...AND NOW THEY'RE MY BUST BUDDIES!!" Then she, Jess, and Alex screamed "YAY!!"

Finally Timmy #1 got up and helped Timmy #2 up. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Timmy #2 asked. "SHE DID IT!!" Timmy #1 replied, pointing at Jess. "What?"

"CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!" Alex screamed. "GIANT MUSHROOMS ARE FRIENDLY!! MUSHY GIANT FRIENDS!!"

"I have seen purple cows. Aliens use people as lab mice. If two foots are feet, shouldn't it be two feetball? And if two gooses are geese, wouldn't two mooses be meese? I LIKE CHEESE!! SHOOBUS MY WOOBUS AND SHOOP DA WOOP, BABY!! RANDOMNESS ROCKS!! SPAZZY PEOPLE UNTIE!!" Jess screeched.

"Okay..." the Timmy's said in unison.

"Well, I'm going home now," Timmy #1 said.

"Bye other me!" Timmy #2 said. They looked at the two Cosmos and Wandas.

"Wait... which Cosmo and Wanda are mine?" Timmy #1 asked.

"Er... I dunno..." Timmy #2 said. "Um... fruitcake?"

"Vicky?" Timmy #1 asked. Timmy #2 nodded. "So much fun to be with on Christmas..."

"Oh, yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE WORLD!!" Timmy #1 shouted. "Okay, so... um... wait, does your Cosmo have a squirrel named Zippy living in his head?"

"Um, no... he has brain jelly..."

"So does mine! But he also has Zippy the squirrel living in there..."

"Oh. Mine has a throw pillow in the center of his."

"Okay... whichever Cosmo has the squirrel is mine!" Timmy #1 proclaimed.

"How do we know which Wanda is who's? They both nag and probably both scream 'Cosmo you idiot' at Cosmoron," Timmy #2 said. "Oh, wait... mine has Poof... you don't..."

"How is it that one of us has a fairy godbrother and the other one doesn't?" Timmy #1 asked.

"...I don't know..." Timmy #2 replied. "Wait, so anyway, the Wanda with the Poof tracking system in her head is mine."

"Okay..." Timmy #1 said. "Wee. We get to look inside people's heads."

"So much fun to do on Christmas," Timmy #2 said sarcastically.

Alex, Jess, and Luna noticed the party was now over. "Oh, but it was a hackin' Christmas party!!" Alex screamed.

"How much FRED do you watch each day?" Luna asked. Alex smiled and said, "I watch each episode at least twice each day, and I listen to each song from 'It's Hackin' Christmas!' at least once. Why?" Luna and Jess just stared at the halfa.

"OKAY!! WE'RE ALL SORTED OUT!!" the Timmy's screamed. "BYE TO YOU RANDOM SPAZZY GIRLS AND DIN!!" Timmy #1 poofed away and Timmy #2 walked back into his house.

"Oh well... BYE BFF!!" Jess said.

"Merry Christmas BFF!!" Alex said.

"And Merry Christmas to all... and to all a good... fright!" The Ghost Writer said.

"Wait, when did you get here?!" the brunette girl screamed, pointing at him.

"Who are you?" Luna, Jess, Alex, and Din asked.

"I'M LINZ, THE AUTHORESS!!" she screamed. "Now... behold my awesome powers! He will magically dissapear...now!"

Then the Ghost Writer dissapeared... ooh... ah... wow...

"Now the scene ends! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Linz shouted...

* * *

YAY, I WAS RIGHT!!

Wanda: You inserted yourself into the story because...?

Me: I WAS BORED!!

Jess: Well, Merry...

Alex: Christmas...

Luna: To...

Din: All...

Cosmo: And...

Timmy #1: To...

Ghost Writer: All...

Poof: A...

Timmy #2: Good...

Me: Night!...

Wanda: And...

Matt: Why...

Frankie: Are...

Sara: We...

Katie: Talking...

Jake: Like...

Jane: This?

Me: I... don't... know... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!! =D


	5. Chapter 5 I think

LOOK!! I'M UPDATING AGAIN!! YAY!!

Mischievia SamanthaFenton gave me this idea! I own Alex and her many siblings and that's it! Mischievia owns Jess, Din, and Luna.

* * *

Chapter.... Chapter.... Chapter.... Chapter.... Chapter....

Wanda: It's Chapter 5.

Me: I knew that! I was making a dramatic pause!

Wanda: Yeah Right. Go on, do it again.

Me: Chapter 5!

"LEXA!!" Jess screamed into the phone. Alex groaned, replying, "What?"

"I think you should come over to my dimension and meet my cousin! Or, cousins!" Jess said happily. On the other end of the phone, Alex said, "Sure, why not? But Luna and Din have to poof me over there."

"No problemo!" Jess responded, hanging up and looking at her two fairies. "Luna, Din, I wish Lexa was in our dimension!" The two fairies raised their wands, and in a poof of smoke, Alex was standing in Jess's room.

"Oh... hi!" Alex said, looking around. "So... you're cousins?"

"YEAH!! It's Danny, Dani, and Jazz!!" Jess said happily.

"So you're saying you're having me meet my dad and aunts, but when they're younger?" Alex clarified. Jess nodded and Alex sighed. "Lead the way."

So the two girls and two fairies went downstairs, where Danny, Dani, and Jazz were. Jess waved hi to them and gave them all hugs.

"GUYS, THIS IS ALEX AKA LEXA!!!" Jess screamed. Jazz rolled her eyes and Dani asked, "Why are you yelling?"

"Ooh, Cosmo said yelling helps him remember things!" Din said. Then he screamed, "RED IS A COLOR!!"

"Okay, hi, Alex," Danny said, shaking her hand. Then Danny's ghost sense, Dani's ghost sense, and Alex's ghost sense went off.

"GHOST!!" they screamed, pointing at each other. Alex dropped her arm. "Oh, wait, I knew that! Duh!" She turned to Jess. "Jess, does your simension make people even more idiotic or something?"

"Wait... you're a ghost too?" Jazz asked. Alex nodded. "YEP!! It's a funny story of how, actually..."

"Please don't tell them. I don't want poor Danny to have a heart attack," Jess said.

"Aw..." Alex sighed. Then she perked up and said, "Well, I'm gonna tell them anyway!"

"Oh, this oughta be interesting," Luna commented to Din.

"In my dimension, which is almost like here, Danny is grown up and I'm his and Sam's daughter!" Alex exclaimed.

Danny blinked, then he toppled over. Dani let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a laugh, and Jazz took out her cell phone and started texting Sam.

"Poor Sam's gonna have a heart attack too," Jess said, looking at Danny who was starting to get up. "Though I think Tucker will just laugh like Dani."

"I thought she was screaming," Jazz said.

"It was more like a combination of both," Din decided.

"Okay, so, crisis over, whatever, I gotta go, laters, Jess," Alex said, walking towards a dimension portal thingy Luna and Din opened up.

"See ya!" Jess called after her.

After five seconds, Danny screamed, "DID YOU **_WANT_** TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

Jess smiled sheepishly, and Danny's eyes flashed green.

"You have about five seconds to run," Jazz whispered. Jess turned and took off running, a very angry Danny Phantom chasing her.

"Crazy kids," Luna muttered.

"Well, I'm gonna go eat some of Cosmo's head jelly! We're down to the flavors of blackberry and grape, but we can't decide!" Din said.

"Okay!" Jazz said, recording the fight between Jess and Danny on her phone. "Whatever!"

"JESS!!" Danny screamed as Jess made a break for it.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPER!!" Jess screamed, running away.

Dani sighed. "Well, at least we know never to go dimension traveling again," she said.

Jazz said, "Well... I guess that's it..."

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!

* * *

Was it awesome, good, bad, horrible, or somewhere in between? Don't leave me hanging!

BYE PEOPLES!!


	6. Mischievia's Chapter!

Mischievia wrote this chapter! Let's give her a round of applause!

(People clap loudly)

Jess: STORY TIME!!

Alex: WHERE'S THE POPCORN?!

* * *

Chapter 6

Timmy watched as Jess stared at her icecream, her green eyes watching it slowly melt.

"Hey, uh...Jess? Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Jess frowned.

"Oh...well...can I have your icecream?" he asked. Jess held it out to him and he took it.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Wanda asked.

"Wouldn't therre be an alternate dimension me in Lexa's universe?" Jess said.

"Wait, who's Lexa?" Timmy asked.

"Alex, you dork," Jess frowned, "But since we were there, Alex hasn't said anything about a cousin or aunt or whatever the heck I'd be to her."

"Whoa, wait, so you and Alex are related kinda," Cosmo said.

"Did you just say something interlligent?" Timmy said, looking down at the fish in the bowl.

"Did I? I didn't mean to!" Cosmo said as Din cried about losing his idiot friend.

"I feel a wish coming on!" Luna said, raising her wand with her kitty tail.

"I wish we were in Lexa's universe!" Jess said happily.

* * *

"So, uh, Alex, would you wanna go on a d-" Alex's Timmy asked before Jess and her Timmy poofed in.

"Hey! My icecream!" Timmy cried while Alex and her Timmy jumped up and screamed.

"Oh, sorry, were we interrupting something?" Jess said. Before Alex's Timmy could say anything, Alex clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Nope! What's up Jess?" Alex asked.

"Don't you think that I'd be in your universe somewhere?" Jess said.

"Hmm...you would think..." Alex said thoughtfully.

"But since I'm related to Danny in my universe, wouldn't I be related to your Dad?" Jess said as the Timmys mirrored each other's actions.

"Maybe," Alex said.

"You owe me an icecream Jess!" the two Timmys said together.

"I owe only one of you an icecream," Jess frowned.

"Betcha can't tell who's who," one Timmy said.

"Yes I can," Jess said, smiling evilly. She then turned to Alex, "Kiss both Timmys."

"Ahhhhh!!" one timmy screamed while the other one got hearts in his eyes and said "Okay."

"I wish the Timmy from my dimension had on a blue t-shirt!" Jess said. One Timmy's shirt turned blue.

"Hey! Fine! I wish Jess had on a pink shirt!" Blue Timmy said. Jess's shirt turned pink and she screamed.

"AHHHH!!! THE PINK!!! IT BURNS!!!" Jess screamed.

"Then turn my shirt back to pink!" the blue shirted Timmy frowned.

"But you look nice in blue, Turner! I betcha Trixie would like it!" Jess smiled.

"Hm...okay, I wish Jess's shirt was back to normal," Blue Timmy said.

"Now...on the quest to find Jess...in my universe, I mean," Alex said.

* * *

"Hey Dad, do you have a cousin named Jess...ica! Jessica! Do you have a cousin named Jessica?" Alex said, smiling at her father.

"Why do you ask?" Danny said, looking down at Jess and Alex.

"Just curious, Dad," Alex said.

"I know Jess is from another dimension," Danny said.

"How'd ya guess?" Jess asked.

"Because...well...when my cousin, your alternate dimension self, turned sixteen...she got in a car accident...sorry girls," Danny said.

"I'M GONNA DIE?!?!" Jess screamed.

"He's lying Jess, he wasn't looking at us when he said it," Alex said.

Danny frowned, "You're no fun. You used to be fun. Jazz got to you didn't she?"

"Uh, Dad, we're kinda in a hurry so...please?" Alex asked.

"Fine. No, I don't have a cousin named Jessica."

"Well then where can we find me?" Jess said.

"I dunno," Danny shrugged.

* * *

"Hey guys! We found Jessica!" Pink Timmy said, running up with a blonde girl.

"Do you have an older sister named Maria?" Jess asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, she's Goth though," Jessica said. She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"...Alex...never hang out with this girl, okay? She's not like me, there's no telling what she could do," Jess mumbled to Alex.

"So, we found you, case closed, can I get my icecream now?!" Blue Timmy asked, "AND have my shirt back!"

"Gah, fine. I wish we were back home, I wish Timmy's shirt was back to normal and I wish Poof would stop poking me with his rattle," Jess said, her head being poked by Poof.

"Poof, poof?" Poof blinked while still poking her.

"Yes, poof, poof!" Jess said, a little annoyed.

"I wish the baby would keep poking Jess!" Blue Timmy said happily.

"I wish Turner had a straight jacket on and was in the bottom of the ocean!" Jess screamed at him.

"O-kay, we're going home now," Luna said. When Jess threatened to leave him at the bottom of the ocean, it was time to leave.

"BYE JESS!!! I'LL SEE YA LATER, OKAY?!?!" Alex screamed.

"LEXA, YOU SCREAMED IN MY EAR!!!" Jess screamed back.

"I KNOW!!"

"Bye alternate dimension me!" the Timmys said.

"HEAD JELLY!!" One Cosmo screamed.

"ZIPPY THE SQUIRREL!!" another one screamed.

"MORONS!!!" the Wandas screamed.

"Okay, we're leaving, the portal is open, let's go," Luna said. Jess and Timmy walked into it, their fairies following.

"...Well that was fun," Timmy said, watching the portal close.

"Yep..." Alex agreed.

"PAINTBALL!!!" Matt and Frankie screamed, shooting their sister.

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!!!" Alex screamed back. Matt and Frankie screamed and ran off, forgetting they had ghost powers too.

The End

* * *

Mischievia hopes you all liked it!

Wanda: The Cosmos are such morons.

Other Wanda: How do we tell who's who?

Me: Who cares, bye people!! :)


	7. WE WROTE THIS TOGEHTER!

Em and I wrote this chapter together! Let's see what happens!

* * *

Chapter 7

"PLEASE?!?!" Jess and Alex screamed at Alex's dimension's Cosmo and Wanda, who were guarding Poof.

"I have to do it for my parent whatever thing, Trixie left Timmy and took the kid, so he's childless, I don't even have a husband because he had to go to the orthodontist, and Lexa's just fun!" Jess pleaded.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?" Alex asked.

"Cosmo, we do need to go to Fairy Check-Ups," Wanda said.

"Yes!" Jess and Alex hissed together.

* * *

"What do you MEAN you can't help us?!" Jess screamed at Luna and Din, while Alex was holding Poof with Timmy standing behind her.

"We MEAN we can't help you!" Din cried, pointing out the obvious.

Sighing, Luna said, "We have to go for Din's Fairy Check-Up to make sure he doesn't have the Dancer thing Cosmo had... or still has... whatever. You have your Timmy and Alex, though."

"Wait, what about my Timmy's Cosmo and Wanda?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Uh, they left too," Timmy replied. Jess groaned.

"Wait, idea!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Alex and Timmy asked.

"Wait...no...nope, it's gone," Jess said, hanging her head sadly.

"I guess...we'll just have to watch Poof, even though all three of us have no idea how to take care of a fairy baby," Alex said.

"I bet you're REAL fun at parties," Timmy said dryly. Alex glared at him and he shut up.

"Pffft, what are we, wimps?" Jess asked, puffing her chest.

"Yes," Timmy and Alex said together.

"Poof, poof?" Poof asked, looking up at Alex.

"...Anybody know how to speak fairy baby?" Alex asked.

Timmy and Jess shook their heads. Alex sighed. "How do we know what he wants?"

"Um... lucky guesses?" Timmy offered.

"Well... this will be a very fun time," Jess said.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Sarcasm, hello!" Jess screamed, flailing her arms wildly.

"Well... uh... why don't we turn on TV and see if Poof will watch something on it and then we can goof off while in hearing and seeing distance of him!" Timmy exclaimed.

"You don't do that with a NORMAL baby, Turner," Jess said, "But, seeing as if I didn't agree to this, there would be no fun in this story, so sure! That'll work!"

"What story?" Timmy and Alex said in unison. Jess waved it away and they turned on the TV, leaving Poof in front of it. Drool started to come from his mouth as he watched a dancing radish.

"Ugh, that's boring," Timmy said as Jess and Alex walked out, both of them talking about GIR and FRED.

"Here ya go, buddy," Timmy said, changing the channel to ninjas fighting dragons and superheroes.

"Hey girls, wait up!" Timmy shouted as Poof's eyes started to grow in wonder.

Poof began to imitate the moves of the ninjas on TV, breaking a lamp in the process.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Timmy had caught up to Jess and Alex.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Timmy asked, leaning on the table.

"GIR and FRED, not that you would understand, since you've probably never heard of them," Alex retorted.

"Turner, aren't you supposed to be with Poof?" Jess asked suddenly. The three looked at each other before racing back up the stairs to find Poof flying around the room doing (or at least attempting to do) ninja moves.

"Ninjas? Really, Turner?" Alex asked sarcastically as Poof almost kicked her. Luckily she went intangible at the last second.

"What? I was bored and dancing radishes are stupid," Timmy replied. Jess and Alex face-palmed.

"Okay, so how do we stop an all-powerful fairy baby who was watching-" Jess started, then looked at the TV, "Ninjas, dragons and superheroes?"

"Oh my!" Alex said, her face breaking into a smile. Jess arched an eyebrow and Alex shrugged innocently.

"Incoming!" Timmy screamed before dodging a blast of fire.

"REALLY, Poof? FIRE?!" Alex asked as Jess and Timmy were trying to put out Timmy's hat.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof said triumphantly. It might've been "Eat my dust, losers!" or just "I'm hungry!" But you can never tell with babies. He then shook his rattle, the three kids saying "Noooooo!!!" before the four were poofed away.

Timmy, Alex, and Jess had covered their heads with their arms for protection, and slowly lowered them to look around. Poof was floating triumphantly near them, and then the trio gasped.

To the left there were castles and knights on horses, and dragons terrorizing citizens and eating cows and stuff. To the right it looked like Japan, and ninjas were walking around and fighting and blah blah blah. In front of them was a weird futuristic-y city with superheroes in the sky fighting supervillains. Timmy fainted, Jess's jaw nearly dropped off, and Alex began phasing through the ground.

"This is bad," Jess finally said.

"Yeah, way bad!" her sinking friend added. Then she asked, "Can you help me?"

Jess pulled Alex out from the ground, and then Timmy woke up again. "OMG WE'RE DOOMED!!" he screamed, seeing it wasn't a horrible and weird dream.

"Poof, poof!" Poof exclaimed happily. He started to float away.

"POOF!!" Alex, Jess, and Timmy cried at the same time.

A knight rode up to the trio, who were freaking out about losing Poof. He looked down at Alex from his horse.

"Come, My Fair Lady, tonight we feast on the entrails of the dragon!" he said, holding up a sword. Jess and Timmy tried to stop from laughing at the dork, while Alex looked perplexed.

"What the heck are entrails?" she asked as the knight took her away to the castle with the fighting and swords and the armor and stuff. A ninja jumped in front of Jess and Timmy, striking a cool pose before looking between the two with shifty eyes.

"Cool, a ninja!" Jess pointed out loudly.

"Shhh, little girl. We are in dangerous times. Chosen One, will you help us?" the ninja asked, turning to Timmy on the last sentence.

Timmy puffed out his chest, "Have no fear, the Chosen One is here!"

Jess coughed, "Loser." Timmy went off with the ninja, while Jess stayed where she was.

"I'm alone!" Jess cried suddenly, even though she never cried. She then stopped and looked around.

"I said, I'M ALONE!!!" Jess screamed.

"You're louder than Beast Boy," a monotone voice said behind her. Jess squealed and turned around to see Raven from Teen Titans.

"You coming or what?" Raven asked, heading towards the futuristic-y city.

"YES!!" Jess screamed without second thought. She then took off, running ahead of Raven.

"Poof!" Poof said happily, appearing where he had left the trio. In his arms were swords, nunchuks, and masks and capes. He then looked around and noticed nobody was there. He dropped the items and floated around in a circle.

"Poof, poof?" he said, confused. It then struck him that he was alone, and he started bawling.

Poof continued to cry alone. Meanwhile, Alex stared at all the entrails of the dragon.

"Um... ew," she said.

"They are most delicious, Fair Maiden," the knight said. He took a piece of... something from the dragons and ate it in one enormous bite.

"Okay, gross," she said, sliding away. Then she was blocked off by guards and the knight said, "Fair maiden, you must stay until supper has ended."

"Not in this life!" Alex exclaimed. "Adios, amigos!" She turned intangible and slid through the floor.

The other people stared before the knight cried, "After the ghost!!"

Meanwhile, Timmy was practicing ninja moves with the ninja as The Chosen One.

"Sweet!" Timmy cheered quietly.

At the same time, Jess was also cheering... and screaming fangirl screams... and eating pizza with the Teen Titans.

"Yep, it's official, she's louder than Beast Boy," Raven monotoned to Cyborg. The half-robot chuckled as Beast Boy glared her way.

"Please, friend, again, who are these 'Poof' and 'Alex' and 'Timmy' of whom you speak?" Starfire asked Jess.

"Timmy is a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and beaver teeth. Poof is a floating baby with wings, a floaty-crowny-thing, a rattle, and he's got purple hair, purple eyes, and a purple outfit. Alex will either have black hair or white hair, blue eyes or green eyes, and will either be glowing or not glowing. Depends on if she's in ghost form or human form," Jess explained for the hundredth-millionth time. Robin sighed when his communicator started going off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex looked over the city, blinking.

She shook her head, "So I went from medival times to the future or something?" Before she could say anything else, a bird-a-rang flew over her head. She looked with her eyes over at the Teen Titans...and Jess?

"Whoa, hey, that's Lexa!" Jess pointed out happily, a big grin on her face. Alex blinked, then frowned.

"Jess! What are you doing?!" Alex asked.

"Hangin' out with these guys!" Jess said, still smiling.

"You still haven't found Poof?" Alex asked. Jess shook her head and Alex bit her lip.

"Do you have ANY idea what my Cosmo and Wanda are going to do to me?!" Alex screamed.

"Pssh, don't worry Lexa. The Titans can help us find Poof!" Jess said in a "duh" tone. She then looked around and realized the only ones there were Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Not nice!" Jess screamed to the sky.

"Hello! I am Starfire! What is your favorite color, where do you come from and would you like to be my friend?" Starfire asked, loooking down at Alex as she floated above her.

"Uh...green, Dimmsdale and...uh...okay?" Alex said.

"Hey, how come you didn't find Turner first? I could've had more fun with these guys!" Jess complained. Alex rolled her eyes, grabbed Jess's hand, and started walking to the ninja place.

Raven leaned out from behind the mailbox, looking over Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Are they gone?" she whispered. Beast Boy screamed "HOLY SNOT!! Where'd you go from!?"

Raven frowned, "My mom. Anymore stupid questions?"

"Yes, yes I do. Why is the sky blue?!" Beast Boy said. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Whuuuuuuuu," Timmy said silently as he noticed a flash of blue.

"CHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" he screamed as he jumped down from the trees. The next thing he knew he was face down in the dirt, a foot keeping him there.

"You stink at being a ninja, Turner," a familiar voice told him.

"Jess?" Timmy asked, although it came out like "Jesph?"

"Have you found Poof yet?" Alex asked, only her head sticking out of the ground. Timmy shreiked, knocking Jess to the ground. He blinked, noticing it was Alex, then looked over at a glaring Jess.

"You're gonna pay for that, Turner," she growled as Alex floated up to become regular height.

"Sorry," TImmy said sheepishly.

"I SAID, have you found Poof yet?" Alex asked again.

"What? No, I thought you two did," Timmy said.

"WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME?!?!" Alex screamed.

"Maybe we should ask the Teen Titans to help again!" Jess shrieked, wanting to go back and hang out with them.

"DUDES!!!!!!" Timmy suddenly screamed. Alex and Jess looked at him, and Timmy said, "I - uh... crud, I lost my train of thought!"

"You can think?" Jess asked, and Timmy groaned.

"Guys, c'mon, we need to find Poof and - " a shadow suddenly loomed over her and she sighed. "The knight dude is above me, right? Or is it a ninja, or BB as a T-Rex?"

"The first one," Timmy and Jess said together. Alex looked up and gulped.

"GHOST!!!" the knight screamed, pointing his sword at her. "You and your accomplists shall perish!"

"NEVA!!" a ninja screamed, flying out of nowhere. "No harm shall come to the chosen one!"

The knight and the ninja began to argue.

"Uh, can we go back to the Titans now?" Jess asked quietly.

"Yes!" Alex cheered softly. Jess and Timmy stared at her and she shrugged, then they ran off to the Titans again.

Meanwhile, Poof was still crying when he saw the fighting knight and ninja, and three smaller figures slipping back towards the futuristicy city. He randomly put on a mask and cape he stole from Robin's closet, grabbed a nunchuck he found lying on the ground, and the sword he got from a dead knight who had been slayed by a dragon before reinforcements could come to help. Then he heroicly followed!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"THEY DITCHED ME!!!" Jess screamed in anger.

"Gee, wonder why," Timmy said, rolling his eyes. Alex elbowed him, phasing through him accidentally. Jess then noticed a tan bunny in a Pet Shop and squealed and ran over to stare at it. Her face pressed against the glass. Alex sighed and followed, seeing as she needed to think.

"CAAAAPACINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jess screamed. Alex jumped back, as did Timmy, who were giving the girl weird looks. Jess then gasped happily and dashed inside the pet store.

"What's she doing?" Timmy whispered to Alex as Jess held out some money for the owner to take. The balding man nodded, took the money, and walked over to pick up the bunny.

"Jess, why'd you buy a bunny?!" Timmy screamed at her as she came out, holding the tiny creature. She looked up from the fluffball and looked at Timmy with dull eyes.

"Oh!" Alex smiled. Jess nodded and walked past a confused Timmy.

"Wait, wait, the bunny..." Timmy started.

"SHHHHHH!!!!: the two girls scolded. Jess turned around and started walking back to in the middle of the worlds.

"Hey, are those...masks and stuff?" Alex asked confused.

"Aw," Jess said, finally realizing why Poof had brought them there, "He only wanted to play with us. And we...we ditched him."

"Ouch," Timmy said plainly.

"Double ouch," Alex said, her lower half sinking into the ground because of her depressed mood.

"Triple ouch," Jess said sadly.

"Quadruple ouch," a Spanish accented voice said nearby. Everybody's eyes got wide as they looked at the bunny.

"Hola," the bunny said.

"HOLY CRUD!!!" Jess screamed, tossing the bunny to Alex.

"Don't give it to me!" she screamed before passing it to Timmy.

"Ahhhhhahahaha!" Timmy screamed, flinging the bunny up in the air. The bunny gave a startled squeal, as did the girls. A black gloved hand reached out and grabbed the rabbit.

"Oohhhhh, The Chosen One," the ninja said in wonder at the rabbit.

The knight sniffed the air, "Tis not chosen for battle. Tis chosen for supper."

"Dudes, have you seen a floating purple baby?" Alex asked. The two looked between each other, then nodded.

"He's still here!" Timmy said happily as Alex sighed with relief.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jess asked suddenly.

The knight sighed, "Tis 4 in the noon."

The kids screamed, the ran in their previous worlds, desperately trying to find Poof before his parents came to pick him up. Alex desperatley phased in and out of everywhere in the medival place without getting killed by knights. Timmy went back tot he ninja place while the knight and ninja dudes were distracted by the talking bunny Jess bought.

Meanwhile, Jess screamed as she ran towards Titans Tower, which was REALLY hard to miss. She found a boat and paddled to the Tower before banging on the doors. Starfire opened them and squealed.

"Friend Jess!" she shrieked, crushing Jess in a killer hug. "You have returned! Were you successful in finding your friends?"

"Star-fire - choking - not breathing," Jess panted. Starfire let Jess down and she caught her breath. "And, um, I found Timmy and Alex but WE CANNOT FIND POOF AND I BOUGHT A MAGICAL TALKING BUNNY WHO SOME NINJA DUDE THINKS IS A CHOSEN ONE!!!!"

"Weird much?" Robin asked, walking outside with the rest of the team.

"Whatever, HELP ME FIND POOF!!!" Jess screamed, shaking Robin wildly. "He's a floating purple baby - I told you that - and if I don't find him soon his parents will kill my BFF!!!!"

"Um... OK...?" Raven said.

"Titans, search the city for Jess's missing floating purple baby friend!" Robin ordered.

"What about me?" Jess asked.

"Um... go with Beast Boy or Raven or someone," Robin suggested.

"Cool," Jess said.

* * *

Alex groaned. "POOF!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?! I'M GONNA DIE IF I CAN'T FIND YOU!!!!" she screamed. Nothing.

"Um... POOF!!! LET'S PLAY A GAME!! IT'S CALLED COME TO ALEX NOW SO SHE DOESN'T DIE!!!" Again, nothing.

"POOF WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT LET'S GO I HAVE THAT WEIRD COLON KID ACTION FIGURE FOR YOU and oh who am I kidding?! I'M DOOOMED!!!"

* * *

Timmy sighed. "POOF!!! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!" Then he realized something and smacked himself. "What, it's not like we're playing hide-and-go-seek."

Then something occured to him. Maybe Poof thought they were playing hide-and-go-seek. "Um... Poof!" Timmy called. "I give up! You're awesome! COME OUT POOF, PLEASE!!!!" The ten-year-old brunette sighed and screamed, "POOOOF!!!!!"

Poof watched from a cloud as the three kids ran around desperately. Alex was now being chased by knights because her screaming had gotten her noticed, Timmy was waving his arms around like a mad chicken while he screamed "I DON'T WANNA PLAY!" repeatedly, and Jess was having heart failure and needed Raven to drag her out of the way of a pole or a mailbox. Beast Boy would've rather had her ran face first into a pole though...

"POOF!!! Please!" Alex screamed desperately.

"COME BACK HERE, YOUNG MAIDEN AND FACE THY PUNISHMENT!!!!" A knight screamed at her as his horse followed, his sword raised and ready to strike.

"POOF!!! KILLER NINJAS!!! PLEASE!!!!" Tmmy screamed as ninjas dressed in dark red cornered him by a tree.

"AHHHH!!!! IT'S A DORK IN A CAPE WITH A HAT!!! POOF, HELP ME!!!" Jess screamed as Mumbo came near her, Raven as a bunny and Beast Boy as a lamp.

"Poof, poof?" Poof said, leaning down to get a better look. The three kids looked up at the exact same time and saw a purple ball falling from the sky.

"Poof!" they cried happily before realizing his wings were failing him.

"POOF!!" they screamed again, this time in horror.

Timmy and Jess both took a chance and screamed, "I WISH HE WOULDN'T FALL!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Luna looked about the empty room, a suspicion creeping into her at the sight of no kids.

"DIN, SOMETHING HAPPENED!!" she screamed to Din.

"No duh," he muttered, staring at a TV with Jess, Alex, and Timmy staring up at a falling Poof.

Back in that world, Beast Boy and Raven were staring up at the falling baby. Well… BB was a lamp because of Mumbo, but… you get the picture.

Luna and Din poofed to Jess's side in an instant. "JESS!!" Luna screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Later!" Jess screeched. "Just make him not fall!!"

The fairy duo raised their wands, but a green bullet caught the falling baby a moment before. It was Starfire!!

The alien princess landed beside Jess and handed her Poof. "This is your Poof, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving him," Jess breathed. "Now we won't die!!"

"DUDE, JUST GET ME OUTA HERE!!" Alex pleaded, running towards them and hiding behind the Bunny Raven as the knight dorks advanced on her. Raven sighed.

"Yeah, GET ME OUTA HERE!!" Timmy added. Then he saw Luna and Din and said, "Oh, hey Luna, hey Din."

"Hi…" Luna mumbled. She began to raise her wand to poof them out of there until Raven interrupted.

"Um, any chance you could turn me and Beast Boy back to normal?" she asked hopefully. Din poofed them back to normal quickly.

"BYE GUYS!!" Jess screamed at the Titans.

"Uh… bye," Raven said in her monotone.

"Later, dudes!" BB called.

"Farewell, friends!" Starfire added. Then they poofed away.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS AND POOF ALMOST DIED!!!" Wanda screamed at Alex.

"Well, we're alive right now," Alex pointed out meekly.

"It's not her fault!" Jess spoke up.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed.

"It's mine!" Jess and Timmy said together. They blinked and looked between each other.

"How is it your fault?!" Timmy asked, "I'm the one that turned the channel from the stupid dancing raddish!"

"Oh yeah?! I'm the one that begged Cosmo and Wanda to let us baby-sit him!"

"IT'S THE TALKING BUNNY'S FAULT!!" Alex screamed.

"Yeah!" Timmy and Jess agreed.

Wanda blinked and tilted her head, "Talking...what?"

"The talking bunny!" Alex said, "Jess bought it and it started talking!"

"Ooh, I've met that bunny," Cosmo said, holding Poof in his hands.

"It doesn't matter who you pin the blame on, you're all getting a punishment," Luna said.

The three kids sighed, looking between each other.

"Jess, Timmy, no alternate dimmension traveling until we see fit," Luna said.

"But...Lexa!" Jess cried.

"No buts! You and Timmy aren't even aloud to talk to each other at school," Wanda said.

"Bye Lexa," Jess said, waving a small good-bye to her friend.

Alex sniffed, "Bye Jess."

"Immy? Ess? Exa?" Poof asked.

Jess and Timmy sighed and turned to Poof.

"Bye Poof. You be good, okay?" Timmy asked.

"A-and be sure t-t-to w-w-watch the stupid raddish!" Jess cried. Alex sooned joined in with her, hugging each other and bawling. Poof then started crying with them, Cosmo and Wanda trying to consol him.

"Oh...Poof! Please, stop crying!" Wanda begged. Timmy leaned up against the television, accidentally turning it on. On the screen was a red head shooting fire-bolts. Poof stopped crying, but merely sniffed with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Arfire?" he asked, looking at the still crying girls.

"Y-yeah, Poof. That's Star," Jess managed to say. Poof wriggled out of Cosmo's hands and floated to the girls and Timmy. He gave each of them a tearfilled hug.

"W-wanda, d-d-do we really need to be so h-h-h-harsh?" Cosmo cried. Din handed his tie out to him, still attached to his shirt. Cosmo took it and blew his nose in it, then gave it back to Din who looked like he wanted to barf.

Luna sighed, "We're being too harsh. Okay! I guess it wasn't ALL your fault."

Jess sniffed and looked at her, "Does this mean I can still see Poof and Lexa?"

Wanda sighed, "Yes."

Alex sinffed, "Can we have a moment with Poof, please?" The fairies nodded and floated out of the room, leaving Poof with them.

They waited until they were safely gone before the three kids looked between each other. Soon huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Good job Poof, you did excellent at fake crying," Alex smiled.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said happpily, shaking his rattle to bring on the authoress's notes.

* * *

(WEEEEEEEE!!!!!) That was Em, aka Mischievia to you stubid jibobos.

Alex: A what?

Me: My History teacher calls the idiot boys in class jibobos and the girls are jibobettes.

Alex: Weird...

Well, Em and I wrote this together, so I hope ya'll liked it!! LATERS!!!


End file.
